


参商永别

by sanwu35



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwu35/pseuds/sanwu35
Summary: *短小并且OOC，丢脸。*关于60的出厂时间设定来自布鲁太太，手动比心。*60叫康纳，因为他不是替代机型。
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 2





	1. 参商永别

**Author's Note:**

> *短小并且OOC，丢脸。  
> *关于60的出厂时间设定来自布鲁太太，手动比心。  
> *60叫康纳，因为他不是替代机型。

人生不相见，动如参与商。

艾伦队长第一次见到RK800是在2038年8月22日，这也是他第一次了解仿生人是一种什么类型的存在——有情绪，有思维。但人类不觉得它们有温度，就像眼前的这个谈判专家，毫不犹豫的一枪杀死了面前的同类。

任务成功了，它解救了人质，艾伦看着面无表情的造物把枪递回，一个冰冷，缺乏生机的机器。

如果特警队长足够聪明，就能够推知那天不会是他们唯一的一次合作，不超过一个月他就在特警队看到了熟悉的身影。

“是模控生命派过来的，说什么为了研究收集经验数据。”  
“哦，是原型机吧，好高级的样子呢。”  
“哼，塑料垃圾，现在它们想要取代我们了吗？”

艾伦目不斜视地穿过那片嘈杂，压下饮水机上的摁键，那个仿生人是别的小队的，跟他一点关系也没有。一不留神，热水漫出杯沿，艾伦盯着不断涌出的液体，眼神逐渐缺失温度。

不久后他就被任务缠身，回到总部在楼梯底部看到了一个全副武装却摔倒在地的同行，后面的人像无视他一样匆匆走过，艾伦有点想发怒又有点想笑——这种情况只有校园才会出现吧，他蹲下去扶起那个人，起身时注意到其他人古怪和欲言又止的表情。

大概又过了一个月，异常仿生人遍地开花，甚至出现了一个组织开始进行自由运动。原本就不太平的底特律变得更加动荡，几乎每一位队员都会在私下抱怨。抱怨归抱怨，所有人的精神都绷紧着，严肃对待那些可能会令他们丧命的任务。

某一天，艾伦也记不清是哪一天了，他向来没有记日记的习惯。他记得天气很冷，光线充足，自己带领的小队离另一组小队的作战地点产生了部分重叠。这种现象很正常，且先不提底特律占地面积不大，犯罪事件频出的地点数来数去也就那么几个。

艾伦的任务很简单，结束后甚至移出了点精力观看另一组的交战——若无指令他是没有必要插手的。他们正火力压制一群毒贩，青年发现了其中一名队员执行的任务总是……过分的危险，这不像是正常队长会做出的指令。

最后他毫无悬念的受伤了，日光灼烧着艾伦的双眼使他轻微眩晕，人类看清了蓝色的血液，他觉得冰冷的血液流入心脏，耳鸣声渐渐尖锐——他想自己终于知道异常的原因了。离开现场的路途中，艾伦重复不断的无声询问自己，“如果是你，你会这样对待你的队员吗，只因为它是一个仿生人。”

他被这种不明就里的道德感折磨着，曾有前辈指出自己并不适合当一名特警队长，“这一行并不需要什么道德，生命就是很轻的东西，随时都会被失去被抛弃，不管是别人的，还是你自己的。我们只需要，完成任务。”

的确，这并不是一个高尚的职业，他也曾像其他人做过那样，暴力审讯罪犯，掩埋他们无意义的尸体。他变的愈加冷漠，他漠视了人渣的生命，于是在不得已的情况下决定损失队员后一遍遍责问自己——那些冷漠是不是影响了他平时的判断。

在人们的目光中活着是有代价的，可他只是不具备多大意义的凡人，但他却拯救那么多人的生命。没有用，他拯救不了自己的灵魂。今天那个仿生人摘下面罩露出的平静如古井的面容让他久违的怀疑自己，这些是否正确。

我们漠视了一个，然后漠视了更多，最后安慰自己这是再正常不过的。

不，这是不正确的。艾伦在一次联合作战中看到安卓又一次因为总指挥官的偏心决策而负伤，倒在他隐蔽地点几步远处，艾伦觉得自己的心脏被捏住，他看着仿生人挣扎着想起身。这是第几次呢？一个疑问在他心底生长，另一个疑问紧跟着冒出芽，以后还会有几次呢？

趁着别人火力掩护他人时，艾伦冲出了去把安卓拖拽回来，隔着面罩看清它焦糖色温和的瞳色。它在笑吗？人类恍惚间看到了它舒展的眉眼。

好像也没有什么可以回想的了，站在这里还能再回忆什么呢？几次擦肩而过，几次礼貌的问好，还是刚刚进行的为数不多的对话中其中的一次。

它转过身，不用转身他也能从服装判断出它的身份，现在艾伦终于有理由放下枪。  
“你是康纳，处理挟持案的仿生人。”

面前人露出被刺伤的表情。然后他说了什么？复述了一遍可笑的任务？他说要带走这个也在执行为人类任务的仿生人，后者把步枪扔在地上，毅然决然义无反顾地站在了身后的栏杆上，飘扬的衣角使它像是一只振翅欲飞的折翼雀鸟。

“康纳？康纳！”  
这下艾伦想了起来，他们为数不多的交点，都是在生死边缘。或许那匆匆几面根本不是相见，而这次他们说了这么多话，结局却——他探出身子——不忍直视。  
“Fucking Android！”

他的身体里有一角碎掉了，正在隐密的流血。

可能因为刚巧逼死了一个无辜的人，他们不是陌生人吧。  
可能因为一个完成一个可笑的任务，他又做了违背本意的事情吧。  
可能因为他还要收拾好心情，继续冷静的带领队员赶往下一个场地吧。

心在流血，无法伪装。

艾伦天真的以为一天过后能看到全新的康纳，然而他没有。因为他在DPD看到了和康纳长相相似的RK900，于是他知道再也没有了。没有尴尬的重逢，没有诚心的道歉了。

艾伦还知道很多东西消失不见了。但除了他之外不会有别人知道了。

》》》》  
故事有另一个开端。不同的开端相同的结局。

康纳加入了特警队，作为新生仿生人，它非常意外的得到了来自队友的敌意。毫无防备地倒下后，一个全副武装但除去面罩的男子把它扶起，虽逆着光轮廓模糊，但安卓也得知了他的身份。特警队长宽慰自己要注意安全——仿生人是这样理解的，然后没有等一句道谢就离开了。

后来康纳全无意外的得到了更多敌意，如果执行高危指令，充当人肉盾牌算是敌意的话。他多次出入模控生命，最后维修师无奈地说要在下一代仿生人上加装陶瓷防弹板。“下一代”这个词也只是在安卓的处理器转了一圈而已。

它在一次次的损伤中觉得恐慌，它觉得自己是空无的，又像是无限的。反正是某种无足轻重的东西，比纸张贵重不了多少。有些人类还会珍藏信件呢，可它从不受到珍视。

直到一次任务中青年再次救起它，重叠回忆，康纳在心里感谢这个善良的青年。但它还没来得及道谢，人类就投入了战斗。

安卓把眼神滑过去，像飞鸟的翅膀掠过水面，它看到了一个有责任心，工作能力强，严谨的艾伦队长，仿生人找不到负面形容词来描述眼前的男人，他的容貌在大众的审美里也是非常完美的。它开始频繁关注这个人类，这是毫无意义的举动，就像它曾有的想法，但是把视线投过去一次，接着就有了第二次。他们偶尔会对视，康纳喜欢他眼底跃动的光。

他们也会在照面时礼貌的问好，青年永远有忙不完的活，脚步总是匆匆。但仿生人看不厌他嘴角的弧度，还有含带笑意的苍翠眼眸，哪怕只是一个礼节性的微笑。

它被为数不多的善意温暖了，但是随后的任务让它，不适。同型号对他的搭档产生了情感，它的任务是处理这个异常仿生人。安卓搭载了他的记忆，骗来他的搭档，它的前辈被十一枪。

它也是仿生人它怎么会不知道呢？自己的任务是杀死51号，不惜铲除相关人类，所以51号才会什么都不选，站在那里等待时间流空，这样他的搭档才不会成为相关人类。他甚至不舍得尝试反抗，就用自己的命换来了心爱人的命。

“他真的很喜欢你，副队长，正是这喜欢害死了他。”

安卓不知道怎么处理这件事，站在这，被推到一个选择题面前，与自己的光热站在了对立面上。面对自己的仅一次搭档，他犹豫，他不安，这生首次的想要放弃任务。

听到特警队长的话，仿生人有点不甘心，在最后一刻他才发现艾伦一直将他误认为51号。

他不是51号，他没有副队长的爱。他也不想人类在记忆里把自己和另外不相干的人混淆。但他也不想伤害艾伦，所以他选择了逃跑，看他的系统多么善解人意。

后退一步，把艾伦收进记忆。

还什么都没有发生就已经结束，我们每一次见面都面临永别。

安卓上传了记忆。

我们不是陌生人吧，就算你认错了我，再次重启后我也能和你解释清楚。

下坠。

我看到了前辈打破防火墙的办法，我也有了选择的能力。我们以后的碰面将不再是擦肩而过，一眼就止，我们可以真正意义上的相见。

落地。

他们失去了所有的机会。

【2020.3.28】


	2. 五日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *利用五天时间讲故事，但这些故事不是发生在五天之内。  
> *很多情节取材于现实，灵感来自《别》—薛之谦。

Day 1

“这个故事结束了吗？”  
“不，还没有。”  
“那他们再次相遇了？”  
“是的，不要着急，我来接着讲下去。”

60再次醒来时失去了所有的记忆，很奇怪，经过自检后发现自己的记忆模组未损分毫，只是腿部组件受了重伤，但它还是丧失了关于过去的记忆——除了一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，或明或暗的在它“脑海”里闪动，如果这也能算作记忆的话。

这是一件很有趣的事情，当你发现自己无缘无故失去了记忆，偏偏却只剩下了一丝若有若无的片段时，你一定会不遗余力的寻找它的本源，那这个故事就会发展成寻根节目，但60是一个仿生人，安卓不会在没有指令的情况下做额外的事情。所以它躺在同类的尸体上，花了点时间浏览“昏迷”时起错过的外界信息，最后它做了一个决定，找到合适的组件安装，然后离开这里。

它在街上漫无目的地游荡，RK800系列已停产报废，介于自己的破损程度，它猜测自己是光荣牺牲而不是不明不白的被停机。光学处理器投影出其他人类的表情，审视，厌恶，愤怒 ，大多数人的手里提着买来的食物，它的检索器显示距此地五百米外有Easten Market，今天是星期六。

60注意到了面前穿着深灰色连帽卫衣的人类青年，他拎着几兜蔬菜水果站在原地盯着自己，一副不敢置信又几近痛苦的样子。嗯，老实说，他长得挺好看的，60被这个额外想法吓了一跳。

那个“挺好看”先生犹疑的开口，“康纳？”

意外的报错警告接踵而至，60痛苦的皱起眉头双手按压住太阳穴，它是康纳型仿生人没错呀，怎么搞的，太难受了。也许是被自己的过激反应吓到了，对方忙不迭送的道歉，小心翼翼地不敢上前一步。

僵持了一段时间后人类开始主动介绍自己，“我叫艾伦，是特警队的队长。”这个安卓知道，它看着面前人复杂纠结的表情，再低头看了看自己一身狼狈的样子，最后告诉对方，“我失忆了……之前我们认识吗？”

它得到了肯定的回复，并通过人类的叙述了解到了曾经的岗位，靠近后它才发现特警队长的眼睛和记忆中的极为相近，回忆过于模糊所以浪费了它太多的精力，“所以，我应该怎么称呼你呢？”它花了好大的运行空间才从相似点比对中抽身而出，“名字？……用我的编号吧，叫我60就可以。”

“好的，60，我有一个私人的邀请，你能否加入我们小队？”青年小声补上一句，“我提供住宿。”

60同意了，为了弥补无法正式雇佣它的遗憾——虽然安卓表示不用这么麻烦——艾伦给他置办了一套衣服。最后60在艾伦的沙发上安家了。

“你讲完了？！”  
“是的，你该睡觉了……明天还会继续讲的，晚安。”  
“晚—安—。”

Day 2

“我们要接着讲昨天的故事，你还记得发生到哪儿了吗？”  
“他们同居了。”  
“虽然听起来怪怪的，但我不打算反驳你，那么，我要开始了。”

60觉得艾伦隐瞒了一些事情，问起自己曾经的工作他总是含糊其辞，不是说从前不在一起共事，就是找些垃圾话题搪塞过去。不过事实可能就是如此，艾伦调出了人事部的记录给他看，它确实曾从属于另一个小队。

工作日60被艾伦带到了特警队，人类非常公式化的向下属介绍了这个特别的队员，并且指出了它的名字。最后艾伦着重强调了一件事——他不允许自己的小队有霸凌现象发生。60觉得上司的担心纯属多余，队友们的态度是很友好的，没有人用奇怪的眼神打量它，也没有人恶意找茬。

午休期间其余人陆陆续续离开工作岗位，60直起身子望向艾伦的办公室，特警队长趴在桌子上，安卓凑近了些，看清楚了人类紧绷着身子，有人路过循着它的视线望过去，开口解释，“队长又胃疼了吧，今天是有点冷。”

这真是个可怕的习惯，着凉就会胃疼还不常备药，安卓带着协助队长的任务走出大楼，在回收站更换零件时它意外的收集到了钱币，虽然数目不多，但买点普通药物还是足够的。

室外阴云密布，60返程时一场蓄谋已久的大雨落了下来，说成雨夹雪更贴切些，底特律反常的天气不断刷新人们对温带大陆性气候的定义的理解。回到办公区特警队长却不在他的位置上，60不假思索的又跑了下去。它四下张望着终于找到了期待的身影，谢天谢地他撑着伞，不然60就要怀疑他的自我照顾能力了。

艾伦迎着它快步走来，眼里压着一股火，紧抿嘴角把伞移到了60头上，仿生人睁大了眼睛用手推了回去，来回不过几秒钟人类肩膀上的布料就淋湿了一片，看上去像是一对黑色的翅膀。60不等艾伦切换上固执模式，就迅速闪身挤到伞下，并且不着痕迹地让伞的方向偏向人类，“艾伦队长，你应该照顾好自己，有队友告诉我天凉时你容易胃疼。”它一边说一边举起手里的一袋药，“暖宝宝和止痛片。”

60强迫自己对上艾伦的视线，有点困难，它不希望自己的擅作主张给人类带来困扰，后者眼里的伤痛怜惜和冷漠克制编织成铺天盖地的细密罗网，砸下来。安卓吸入一口不必要的空气，再先进的处理器面对这样复杂的眼神也宣告罢工。

他们两人同时收回唐突的视线，也同时说出了截然不同的话语。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”  
“对不起。”

一个充满谢意，另一个却饱含歉意，可他们谁都不去询问对方的想法，也不主动解释自己的心思。故事像是要永远凝固在这一点，但命运刻意安排的重逢绝不会仅此而已。

“你他妈又讲完了？！”  
“对呀，时间已经……”  
“闭嘴，你应该说咕咕咕。”  
“咕……晚安。”  
“哼，晚安。”

Day 3

“请告诉我上次的故事进行到哪了？”  
“同居之后，共享了一次伞。”  
“冷静，这次的故事很平静，没有十八禁情节。”

60和艾伦有着和谐的生活氛围，上班时他们保持上下级的关系，私下共处时安卓则成为全能助手和不会添乱的乖宝宝。它很适应这个生活现状，无缘由丢失的记忆已经不再给它造成困扰。

但是生活不可能总是风平浪静，在60的字典里，任务成功，就是风平浪静的生活，但是对于特警队长却不止于此。

导火索是在一次攻坚行动中一名人类队员受了重伤。首先在特警队这很常见，其次任务成功了，按照60的逻辑这是一个不错的结局，可它发现了艾伦明显低落的情绪。也许，和队长的指挥有一点点的关系，但是换作60在那个位置是绝对不会受伤的，所以大部分原因在于那个人水平不高，不过这种想法也只能想想，它是不会说出来的。

驱车回家的途中一路沉默，安卓想不出什么有效的安慰话语，但凡它提出关于这次任务的话题，特警队长就会用平铺直叙的口吻反驳，“我没有因为这件事情情绪低落。”60很无奈，它压根就没有暗示对方的情绪与之有关。

它看着青年的眼睛在黑暗里压抑的燃烧着，车里的气体逐渐变成了半凝固的胶状物体，把两个人紧紧裹在狭小逼仄的空间里。60轻轻咬着舌尖和口腔内壁中的一小块，他为什么一直皱着眉？思考这个问题时仿生人也不自觉的蹙起眉。

然后它伸出手，悬停在空中犹豫着，最中飞速掠过人类僵硬的眉间肌肤。紧接着发光二极管的黄色象征性的照亮黑暗，它的脑中模拟出了自己的千种死法，然而艾伦只是让无奈又带有纵容的目光落在它身上，60觉得这个注视以一种强有力的方式包裹住了它，夜色中闪烁的光辉打着旋沉入人类苍翠色的眼眸，明亮的伤痛。

回到家中已然过了零点，60首次干预人类的生活——催促艾伦快点睡觉，不意外地被对方语气坚决的驳回。“我要处理今天的任务报告。”这句话被安卓翻译成了，“有队员受伤了我很愧疚，我要找出这次指挥的失误。”

“不行，你已经连续熬夜工作太久了，再不补充睡眠会影响你的身体健康。”  
“我了解我自己的身体状况。”

60轻巧的绕到人类身后，抬手就是一记利索手刀……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，干得漂亮。”  
“……如果你觉得很好笑的话我们可以停在这里，反正时间也不早了。”  
“不不，请讲下去吧，再接着，讲完这一段。”

60保证自己的力度不会伤到人类，他已经连续熬夜工作太久了，作为艾伦的舍友它真的很担心搭档的身体状况。

它打开特警队长的终端，模拟人类的写作风格完成了一篇报告。完成这些后他不断的计算模拟，得出结论——艾伦做得非常完美。随后它开始分析人类的失落原因。

60马上就得到了一个答案，艾伦不希望他的队员负伤。同时60也想到了最佳解决方案。

“请你告诉我他们两个人在干什么？都同居多久了？”  
“你不要忘了艾伦的性格，他是一个比较封闭内敛的人。”  
“所以这个故事很清水？”  
“非常清水，我发誓，几乎用不到脖子以下的部位。”  
“唉，晚安。”  
“晚安。”

Day 4

“上次故事进行到60暴力撂倒准男友了，抓紧开始今天的故事吧。”  
“如你所愿。”

这次的故事中60负伤了，如同它曾设想的那样，只要条件允许它就替人类挡枪。被它救下的队员表达了诚挚的谢意，而艾伦就差直接把“老子心情很糟糕”写在脸上了。

60看着在勃然大怒的边缘游走的上司，思考了一下自己的处境，将原因归于特警队预算不够，于是很严肃的向艾伦解释自己比较幸运只是伤到了手臂，并不会消耗太多的维修费用，其实他大可以开到回收站找一个兼容的组件替换。

仿生人成功的收获了特警队长有史以来最差的脸色，“我不记得你有救队友这项指令。”

60尽量巧妙地隐藏起听到这话时油然而生的恐惧，但闪动的黄圈还是出卖了它，在人类逼问的视线下它老实交代了自己的初衷。

“你认为保护了其他队员我就会心情好？那你受伤了我怎么可能心情好？……你给我闭嘴，我没有把队员当工具使用的习惯。”  
“我对所有人一视同仁——我希望我能做到这一点——不管是对人类还是对安卓。如果违背了这个原则就很难心安。”  
“我经常觉得不安。”

艾伦说了很多，60记录着他说的每一句话。有些很难理解，有些又暴露出他脆弱的一面。就好像是高碳钢，坚硬但是韧性极低，60知道这个比喻很不恰当，它看着人类略疲倦的面容，它听到钛液在仿生心脏回溯的声响，“你并没有做错什么，你做了你该做的选择，而我们选择无条件地服从。”

艾伦狠狠地扫了它一眼，“你的选择就是让自己受伤？这太愚蠢了。”

“我以为这样你就能不感到愧疚。”60没有把这句话说出来，它叹了一口气，用未受伤的手扶住额头。抬起头来对上人类叫温柔的视线，深邃的绿色湖水，让仿生人觉得自己快要溺毙于此。然后，出乎意料的，艾伦伸出手绕到60脑后，用力的揉了一下那里的发丝，人类的温度顺着动作传递到敏感的机体，直到艾伦收回手那种触感还停留在它的记忆里。60冒出了一个不合时宜的念头，艾伦的手背上起伏锋利的骨骼凸出皮肤，如果我去握住他的手，会被他割伤吗？

60血红色的指示灯，艾伦看到了或者没看到，艾伦心跳加速，60听到了或者没听到。但是一些不容忽视的东西开始逐渐改变，两个人也就不得不调整对这段关系的定位。

“你确定明天结束故事？  
“我无比确定。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

Day 5

“艾伦昨天摸头杀60了，我估计你这个故事结束时他俩顶多拉一下小手。”  
“猜错了，鼓掌。”

因为生活依旧繁忙，他们就没有处理那些略过界的行为，并不是刻意避开这个话题，而是两个人默认那是一个正常的举动。

自从负伤后60开始频繁的做梦，零碎的画面，它常常在惊恐中被人类叫醒。面对人类日益增长的担忧，仿生人只好解释这可能是记忆恢复的前兆，但这并没有抚平对方的不安，反而加剧了他的焦虑。

“我已经有了心理准备，可能是不愉快的回忆所以才会无缘无故的丢失，如果它们被找回了我也不会在意。其实最开始我不是一点记忆都没有，我记得一双灰绿色的虹膜，很模糊，和你的眼睛很像。”

艾伦却肉眼可见的更加不安，像是在惧怕未知事物的来临。

终于有一天，60知道了他反常表现的根源。当它把视线放在一小块光滑的黑色塑料上时，它注意到了里面小小的人影，隐秘又私人。熟悉的感觉如潮水袭来，所有事情以它为轴，串联起来，随之而来的真相让他不知所措。

也许他们曾并肩作战，一同面临过死亡，也许他们曾身处对立，将对方至于危险，但记忆终究是不可靠的东西，他的记忆模组可以忘掉这些，那么重新得到的也不一定是真实的。他需要去亲自确认。

60找到艾伦，吞吞吐吐找不到最有效的措辞。他该怎么开口，询问会像质问，坦白会像表白，曾有的不该存在的心思最好能被剔除。

艾伦耐心的等待60开口，但是他一直没有，直到来了一个人——一个金发女子——把特警队长叫走了。60在他的背影消失前微不可察的低声说了一句，“我猜也许我喜欢你。”

等待消耗着仿生人的耐心——这种情况很少见，他轻手轻脚的拧开门把手，看到了艾伦低着头认真和那个人交谈，两个人靠的很近，很亲密的样子。60移动身体企图听得更清晰，却不慎踢到了门框，艾伦察觉到响动后不耐烦的抬起头，安卓慌乱的阖上门后退，这回他没有在意会发出多么大的声响。

艾伦回来后情绪不高，一直拖到准备回家时60才提出疑问——他想尽力忍住但失败了，“今天来找你的人是谁，艾伦队长？”

艾伦停下拉起手刹的动作，“这不管你的事。”60立刻撤下安全带打开车门跑了出去。

他忘记了到底跑了多久才停下，实际上恢复记忆的那刻起60就打破了那道形同虚设的防火墙，对他而言，从有到无只意味着完成一些事会更方便。他站在废弃的档案室，种种不堪的情绪涌上心头，他试着把恼人的画面屏蔽出去，最后以失败告终，无法否认他们看起来真的很相配。

他感觉有钛液渗出仿生心脏，显然不可能，那颗残缺不残的心脏仍然在强有力的跳动着，但是却失去了意义。60想起了维修师的一句话，“你看这里完全裂开了，这样很好，更容易处理，只需要简单的更换配件。”他压住眼睛，防止一些液体涌出来——那会令他更加难堪x然后60攥紧拳头朝墙壁猛砸。

“Fuck，那个混蛋！”  
“要不先不讲了，反正时间也很晚了。”  
“你停在这和开车开一半有什么区别？”  
“好吧，反正要结束了。”

最后他蜷在墙角睡着了，没有做噩梦，从前是因为对未知抱有恐慌，现在什么都知道了反而不会做梦。60不安稳的醒过来，看到了半跪在自己面前的人类，一尊疲惫不堪的雕塑，像一个不真实的梦。

60伸出手触碰艾伦的脸颊，随即听到了人类轻声的叹息，他马上反应过来这根本就不是梦境，“我现在是个异常仿生人了，你应该辞退我。”  
“现在没有异常仿生人这一说了。我不会辞退你的。”

60自暴自弃的笑了一下，“如果我早些异常，在天台上就能有第三个选项。”突然间艾伦眼神变了，变得非常不真实，仿佛被痛苦或死亡所缚，“我觉得我当时选择还不错，至少我们不用打个你死我活。”

“她只是一个不必要让我心烦的人，我很抱歉这让你困扰了。”话音刚落艾伦卡住60的下巴同时用力的吻了下去，贪婪的吮吸着他的舌头，刺探着口腔粘膜上的敏感之处，这个吻持续了很久，分开后艾伦继续说到，“对于未经允许就亲吻你这件事，很抱歉因为我并不觉得有多抱歉。”

“结束了？”  
“是的，此后他们的每一天都像第六天那样幸福。”  
“你并没有交代两个人曾经的伤痛和心结怎么处理，还有艾伦误认60的事。”  
“这些都是小事。”  
“唉，这个故事可不是很浪漫。”  
“都怪艾伦，但他们婚后很浪漫。”  
“他们结婚了？太棒了，艾伦终于干了件人事。”  
压抑的笑声，“你该睡觉了。”黑暗中讲述故事的人伸出手轻轻推了推对方眉心处的凹陷，最后一句话弥散在深沉的夜色中，“晚安，艾伦。”

安卓的记忆力和人类相比是可靠的，60可以把这些故事一直讲下去，讲述那些重复不断的快乐的第六日，以及在那之前的五日。

【2020.4.8-10】


End file.
